chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
John Darke
Johnson "John" Darke is a mysterious character from Calamity Hound Overture, Cascade Ominence, Benign Overlord. Not much is yet known of this ominous fellow. Canon status is: Cancelled Appearance John has a bipedal puppet like body made of a shining black metallic carapace, giving him some similarities to a dersite. His body is not anatomically correct. All of his appendages are ball jointed. John is 168cm tall and with his metal body weighs about 127kg. He has no hair and his menacing eyes are solid white. His face is nearly always stuck in a permanent scowl and a horizontal mark that resembles a stitched up scar runs across his face. His fingertips are sharp and can be used as effective means of offense. He wears no clothes as of yet. That is, if you don't count a dirty, torn and bloodstained black cloak as clothes. Personality From the very little of what we have seen, John is one of the most coldhearted, ruthless people alive. He holds little value for life and sees killing as means of entertaiment or, in some cases, sport. He has also been shown to be very possessive of his own property, reacting violently if his possession is touched. He also seems to have some anger issues. He likes his coffee black. He hates everything and really does not like it when people call him by his full name. History The little we know of John's past is that he was a leader of a gang of mobsters. He somehow woke up in the middle of a desert in Equis and we have yet to learn why. Powers and abilities John's body has just one perk. *Durability - The metal in his body makes him extremely durable, nearly unbreakable. He can take one hell of a beating and swords and arrows just bounce off him. Now blunt blows, those hurt. So far, John shows no signs of any sort of special powers, aside from three. *Hammerspace - For some reason John is able to summon items he has aqcuired from thin air. This also works in reverse, as things he gains disappear and are stored away. God knows where those go... *Strife Specibus - John is only capable of wielding weaponry that his Strife Specibus allows. He currently has only the Knif- *ahem* Shank-kind Strife Specibus, allowing the use of small bladed weapons. *"The Voice" - A mysterious, and highly annoying voice that narrates every little action John makes. He is not amused by it and there seems to be no explanation for why he can even hear it. Equipment *His selfcrafted knife, or "shank", that he has dubbed The Darke Cross. It's handle has been carved to have an appearance of, duh, a cross, as well as painted black. Relationships SHANK EVERYTHING! Appearance in Other Stories None. Trivia *Not once has John actually had a "real" spoken line. Whenever he speaks it is told through "The Voice" or off screen. Quotes If you think something will come here, you are wrong. Category:All Category:Pieces Category:Cancelled